teenwolf_next_generationfandomcom-20200214-history
Culebras
Culebras, as they are typically called, are immortal, semi-reptilian and feral creatures that need blood for survival. In the series, they are people given the condition from the bite of another culebra. Origin Culebras '''are somehow related or descended from the Aztec snake gods, particularly a goddess. The first known culebras are the Nine Lords, with the oldest being Amancio Malvado, followed by Celestino Oculto and seven unknown others. Physiology According to Professor Tanner (a.k.a Sex Machine) '''Culebras '''look like snakes and have a reptilian form. '''Culebras are from Mesoamerican, Mayan or Aztec regions, unlike other vampires in the world, due to their appearance of reptiles (in other regions, vampires looks like rats or bats). Culebras have monstrous faces, cone-shaped fangs that fold up against the gums, flaked skin, vertical pupils, red/orange/yellowish glowing eyes and claws. Some vampires that were large as humans become horned and burly. Some Culebras have hardened scales while others have flaked skin like other snakes. The blood of the living is the main component of a vampire's diet whether from the source, from a cup or container, or from the flesh of humans, which Culebras make into a raw delicacy. Culebras can still produce waste as seen when a Culebras '''urinated on Gonzalez. Reproduction As far as we know, '''Culebras were originally living humans until they were converted (also called being turned''or ''sired) by another Culebras. However it is possible that two Culebras could produce a vampire in the typical way of human reproduction. A Culebras who is responsible for a new Culebras creation is called a sire. A new Culebras is a fledgling or progeny. This creates a bloodline from sire to progeny, similar to a familial bond as the sire's blood forever flows in the progeny's veins. In the series Culebras have a snake-like venom that is injected from their fangs into the human they turn and it gives the victim frightful and painful hallucinations, as well as giving them an agonizing fever and sickness before they overcome the hallucination and they emerge completely transformed. When they are transformed they change into their reptilian form and will mostly be feral if aroused by blood and will transform when blood is shed, while some of them are not as feral. Powers & Abilities Vampirism makes its victims immortal and gives them many supernatural powers. * Immortality - Culebras do not age nor decay. They will never die from illnesses or diseases, etc. * Accelerated Healing - Culebras heal from all physical wounds much faster than humans. In addition, chronic illnesses, such as poor vision, are immediately corrected. For example, Richie was shot in the hand and had a large hole that caused him immense pain if too much pressure was applied to it. Upon transformation, the large wound healed rapidly and his vision was heightened, no longer requiring him to wear glasses. * Superhuman Strength - Culebras '''can hit, grab, restrain or dismember any prey with inhuman strength. '''Culebras can beat grown men quickly in direct physical combat. Culebras'grow stronger with age. The 500 year old Santanico was able to eviscerate humans much bigger than her with ease.'Culebras who are younger than Santanico or Narciso have enhancements in strength and are as stronger than any a human, though burly Culebras are a bit harder to kill, much like a burly human. Carlos easily overpowered and killed two humans with his fangs, though Santanico had much greater strength as she could swing her hands through a person and maul them in one strike, as well as throw them with one hand and in one swing of her hand at least 60 feet across and 10 feet up in the air and across a room at the speed of a moving vehicle. Culebras are as strong as humans and but one human can easily defeat them in human form until they are overpowered. Carlos also pushed Gonzalez with the force of a fast moving car as his flew as if he was hit by one. Culebras that are centuries old will exert the force of any type of moving vehicle no matter there size or appearance while younger Culebras have the strength of a 100 human and can easily overpower any human. Their are some instances when young'Culebras' is in fact stronger Than older ones if they are less feral than the older ones and know how to fight without going into feral hazes and becoming blood crazed. Scott in the series, killed a group of'Culebras' in a minute with his fangs and mauled them to death with ease. * Telepathy - Santánico Pandemonium was able to communicate with Richard Gecko by the use of telepathy, as well as hypnotize, entrance and see, feel and know what others know just by being in their presence. Carlos already knew Kyle's name and everything Kyle knew and experienced after being in his presence, though it may have also been caused when he fed on Kyle. A Culebras that so much as touches a human will instantly know everything that human knows. * Illusion Casting - Santánico Pandemonium was able to appear only in the sight of Richard Gecko and causing to see feel and know things that other knew by her telepathic guidance. * Shapeshifting - Culebras can shape-shift into a reptilian form that is stronger and far more feral than their human form or their regular Culebras '''form. It causes them to mentally degenerate into mindless animals that can be killed easier as they are not as smart in a fight and are more blood crazed, though when partially transformed, they are simply more aggressive and can speak, while other are more like hungry zombies and even hunt in hoards or packs. They either have flaked or scaly skin with sometimes hardened scales and horns. It can allow a younger '''Culebras to overcome and kill a group of other Culebras and slaughter them in a minute if they are able to control themselves when transformed. The oldest of Culebras are more adept in this and Scott was the only young Culebras They can also change into their victims. This may be a form of telepathy or illusion casting as their clothes change as well though. Carlos changed only his clothes and he saw himself as himself but with the officers clothes will his reflection and everyone else saw and heard him as the officer. * Flight - Santánico was the only Culebras to demonstrate having wings. While in a fight and not wanting her enemies to escape, her wings grew out of her back and lifted her quickly into the air. * Teleportation - Santánico Pandemonium has been seen appearing in a place and disappearing into another though this may only be her advanced age allowing her to cast an allusion of herself and her telepathic/empathic ability to feel, see, and know what Richie knew, allowing her to follow him. * Wall-Crawling - Culebras are capable of scaling on surfaces opposite to the ground and on walls, possibly with their claws. They retreated the first time they fought the humans and crawled onto the walls like insects and into wholes in the walls and ceilings, leaving the remaining humans trapped in the bar lobby. * Special Abilities - Richie stated that some Culebras can have a special ability, such as Santánico growing a pair of bat-like wings, Carlos able to crush someone like a boa constrictor and Amanciogrowing two extra pairs of appendages that look similar to a praying mantis. Weaknesses If Culebras are killed, they and anything they wear turns to desert-like dust with no trace that it was ever a creature. * Decapitation '- Cutting off their heads kills them, causing their remains and their head to turn to dust along with whatever they wear. * '''Heart Destruction '- Destroying their heart, the organ of blood and the source of their strength, kills them and turns them and whatever they were into nothing but dust. * '''Culebra Venom - It appears that snake venom or maybe actual culebra venom incapacitate vampires, as demonstrated when Carlos poisoned the goblets of the councillors to the Nine Lords of the Night by having snakes spew venom into the goblets. Minutes after the Lords consumed the poisoned blood from the goblets, they choked and couldn't move and were paralyzed, allowing the Carlos to kill several of them while they sat helpless at a dinner table. images